csifandomcom-20200225-history
Dead Ringer (Miami)
Dead Ringer is the eighth episode in season ten of . Synopsis When another body of a dead woman is found on the beach, Horatio thinks that Esteban Navarro, the "Miami Taunter," has struck again. But could it be the work of a tribute killer, or perhaps something even more sinister? Plot The team is following Esteban Navarro off the clock, and Tripp and Horatio pull Esteban over when he picks up a prostitute. However, they get a call about another dead body, a prostitute named Vanessa. It looks like the “Miami Taunter” has struck again, and the team has become Esteban’s alibi because they were tailing him when the murder took place twelve hours ago. Vanessa’s parents have not been in contact with their daughter for a while because she got into drugs. Her mother says there was a call on the answering machine that she was never coming home, and she says she’ll give the machine to them so they can listen for background noise in an attempt to locate where the call was made. However, there’s evidence of a break-in at the house, and the only thing taken was the answering machine. Calleigh thinks they may be dealing with a tribute killer. She’s been monitoring internet activity relating to the Taunter, and she finds a post on a website with a picture of Vanessa’s body. The woman is wearing both earrings in the picture, which suggests that the shot was taken by the killer before he took one earring as a souvenir. They trace the IP address to a man at a dog pound, Phil, and the CSIs head over to pick him up—and find him wearing the missing earring. Phil says he only came after the fact when he heard about the murder over the police scanner. However, Walter and Ryan check his car and find jewelry belonging to Angela and Nikki, the two previous victims. Ryan finds a hair on Vanessa’s earring that belongs to Esteban Navarro. He says it got there during a check-up at the clinic the day before. He claims that he wasn’t alone at his house during the time of Vanessa’s murder—he was with Elizabeth, the prostitute Eric spoke with previously and tried to help. Elizabeth tells Eric that Esteban made her lie. They bring Esteban in, but his father shows up with the answering machine and a lawyer. Ryan tests the recording and removes the voice distortion, but it isn’t Esteban’s voice. Vomit on Vanessa’s shirt has DNA from a previously-unknown suspect, Michael Galliver, who claims he is the Miami Taunter. He recently received $200,000, which helped him avoid foreclosure on his house, and he used to work for Diego Navarro. They head to the jail to ask Galliver if Diego paid him to kill Vanessa and claim credit for the other murders, but they find him dead in his cell before they can speak to him. Cast Main Cast *David Caruso as Horatio Caine *Emily Procter as Calleigh Duquesne *Adam Rodríguez as Eric Delko *Jonathan Togo as Ryan Wolfe *Rex Linn as Frank Tripp *Eva LaRue as Natalia Boa Vista *Omar Benson Miller as Walter Simmons Guest Cast * Christian Clemenson as Tom Loman * Taylor Cole as Samantha Owens * Kuno Becker as Esteban Navarro * Carlos Bernard as Diego Navarro * Ed Begley Jr. as Scott O'Shay * Olivia Taylor Dudley as Elizabeth Clark * Graham Shiels as Michael Galliver * Dwayne Adway as Terrence Madsen * Greg Cipes as Phil Pinkerton * Tess Lina as Nancy Tillman * Philip Moon as Don Tillman * Natacha Itzel as Hilda Lopez * Dana Ward as Female Reporter * Danielle Bisutti as Gabrielle Wade See Also